Otro acabo de mundo
by Bulmo
Summary: El mundo, próximamente volverá a estar en problemas y alguien estará para salvarlo...


Capitulo 1

Chuta, tengo que subir esta gran torre para poder encontrarme con él, solo a mi se me ocurren estas cosas. Si tan solo no hubiera visto esos periódicos viejos en la casa de mi Abuelo, no estaría acá.

Todo partió con esas viejas noticias de un tal Piccoro Daimaô, que trato de hacerse de este mundo, y un muchacho de no mas de 14 años lo derroto, pero me llamo la atención ese traje rojo, igual al que usaban esas personas que se enfrentaron a 2 Alienígenas que trataron de destruirnos, y los tipos que lucharon contra Cell, si mi corazonada es correcta fueron ellos, o uno de ellos que hizo todas esas hazañas, así que busque mas noticias donde aparecieran personas con esos trajes. Busque y busque y en la parte de deportes encontré algo de un par de niños prodigios, que lucharon en unos torneos de las artes marciales, ellos 2 pertenecían a la escuela de la tortuga del maestro Roshi, así que ahí comenzó mi aventura a buscar esa escuela. Tome una Cápsula y emprendí mi viaje. Pregunte en distintas partes y no conseguía nada de información. Hasta que veo a una vieja tortuga pataleando, me ve con unos ojos de ayúdame por favor me estoy muriendo. Así que me acerco y me habla (yo en ese momento me toque la cabeza, pensando que me esta afiebrando ¡como me iba a hablar una tortuga!) Me dice:

-Si me llevas al mar, yo te puedo ayudar en la que necesites. La tomo en mi hombro y me doy cuenta que no me la puedo, así que arrastro a la tortuga hasta el vehículo y trato de subirla., finalmente lo consigo. Sigo en mi viaje y le comento:

-Ando buscando un tal maestro Roshi.

- Él es mi dueño, Si quieres te lo presento.

Finalmente llegamos a costa y ella va a buscar al anciano, me queda mirando y me dice que gracias por salvarle a su mascota, que lo que pueda hacer por mi lo hará y yo le muestro los recortes de los periódicos y le pregunto si conoce a esos tipos, me dice que si que una vez fueron sus discípulos pero ahora están en el templo de kami-sama, y bueno supuestamente cuando acabe esta torre llegaré ahí…

Ahora a subir esto, para ser una persona mas fuerte debo realizarlo. Ya llevo 2 días en esta maldita torre y todavía no veo la punta de esto. Creo que dormiré un poco, no es muy agradable dormir como koala ¡pero no bajare esto de nuevo! 7 días por fin he llegado y veo a un ¡¡Gato!! O Díos, creo que subir esta torre definitivamente me hizo mal. El gato se acerca y me habla¡Si definitivamente me hizo mal esto! Me ofrece un trago de agua y me dice que por 5 vez que tenía visita.

- ¿Acaso eres Kami-sama? – le pregunto.

- No, soy el gato Karin – me responde.

- ¿y donde puedo encontrar a ese tal Kami – sama? – le vuelvo a preguntar.

- Me dice que debo subir un poco más, que el templo se encuentra en lo alto de la torre.

Nuevamente me arrepiento de lo que empecé, pero ya estaba bien adentro así que nada de arrepentirse y seguir adelante. Veo que arriba de la torre solo esta el cielo.

- Oye gato, arriba no hay nada.

- ¡Como que gato! me llamo Karin.

- Si, si como sea, pero te vuelvo a decir, arriba no hay nada.

- Que no puedas verlo, no significa que no haya nada, debes ir Volando

- ¡¡Volando!! Bueno ando con una cápsula de avión, y subo

- ¿Eres idiota o que? Al templo de Kami-sama debes usar tus propios medios.

- ¿Quieres decir que vuele yo solo?

- Exacto

- ¡¡Pero no se hacer eso!!

- mmm, bueno tienes otra alternativa, ven para acá.

Me acerco a él y toca me cabeza y asiente con la cabeza. Va hacia un extremo de aquella extraña habitación y toma algo así como una vara.

- Toma, anda a la parte superior de esta torre, enganchala y di crece báculo sagrado

Bueno, subiré y veré que pasa

- ¡¡¡Crece báculo sagrado!!!

Y esto a comenzado a moverse, me afirmo lo mejor que puedo, y cierro los ojos, ya que si miro abajo me entrara el vértigo. Finalmente he llegado, subo una escalera y llego a una gran plataforma y un tío negro (no es que sea xenófobo, pero realmente era negro), con un acento extraño me dice:

- Bienvenido al Templo de Kami-sama

Y le pregunto:

- ¿Tu eres Kami-sama?

- No, yo soy Mr. Popo

- Bueno busco a Kami- sama, puedes decirle que lo ando buscando.

- ¿Quien lo busca?

- Brhamer

- ¿Y para que lo quiere?

- Ando buscando a una persona

Saco mis fotos y se la muestro.

- Ah, buscas a Goku, el se encuentra por acá sígueme.

Sigo a Mr. Popo y llego donde veo al tipo de la fotografía, lo miro y le pregunto

- ¿Usted es Goku?

- Claro¿por que me buscabas?

- Por favor, entréneme quiero ser una ser mas fuerte.

- Se que usted a sido la persona que a salvado la tierra muchas veces, no como ese farsante de Mr. Satan.

- No digas eso, que él si a hecho mucho por la tierra, a lo mejor no es tan fuerte, pero si ha ayudado a salvarla.

- Como usted diga, pero ¿me entrenara?

- Que va, ya tengo mucho trabajo con Uub, pero si entreno a uno, perfectamente puedo entrenar a 2, jajaja.

En ese momento, alguien viene volando desde los cielos a una velocidad indescriptible y grita:

-¡Kakarot! Que haces maldito insecto...

- Hola Vegeta, hace mucho que no te veo que haces por estos lados.

- Andaba algo aburrido y se me ha ocurrido venir a retarte a un sparring.

- Va, sabes que no tengo tiempo, entrenando a Uub, además ahora tengo otro discípulo.

- ¡Que! Otro gusano mas, ya veo que te gusta perder el tiempo.

- Vamos muchacho salúdalo, no vez que es un superior tuyo.

- Buenas Tarde.

- Hola, así que tú eres el gusano que ha venido a entrenar con Kakarot.

- Así es.

En ese momento vi a este tipo y me di cuenta de que era muy fuerte, no se si mas que él otro, pero a su vez muy mal hablado y por algún motivo me a agradado mas que el otro tipo.

- así que tu eres un tipo muy fuerte ¿o no?

- Claro que lo soy, soy el Príncipe de los Sayayin, el gran Vegeta.

-Ya veo¿por que no me entrenas?

- Muajaja, no tengo tiempo de cuidar a Niñatos como tú.

- Ya veo, entonces este tipo Goku es mas fuerte que tú.

- No digas tonteras, Kakarot es tan solo un guerrero de Clase Baja, no se puede comparar conmigo...

- Pero el es capaz de tener no solo un discípulo sino dos y tu no.

- Yo soy capaz de tener muchos mas discípulos y hacerlos mucho mas fuerte de lo que él es capaz de hacerlo.

- ¡¡Entonces aceptas entrenarme!!

- Va, yo no he dicho eso

- Tienes miedo

- Calla Insecto, que en este mismo momento podría destruirte y no dejar nada de ti

- Vale, vale pero acepta ser mi instructor, te aseguro que en poco tiempo seré más fuerte de lo que es ese tal Uub.

- Ok, pero el entrenamiento conmigo será mucho mas duro de lo que crees.

- Dale, pero no creo que sea mas dura que llegar hasta acá.

- Muajaja, esto recién comienza mocoso.

- Kakarot, te quito a este muchacho yo lo haré mas fuerte y en el próximo torneo nuestro 2 estilos se enfrentaran para ver quien es el mas fuerte.

- Bueno Vegeta, si tu quieres entrenarlo hazlo.

- ¿Tienes una cápsula de avión?

- Si.

- Como que si, si señor, recuerda que ahora soy tu maestro.

- Si señor.

- Anda a la corporación Cápsula, yo te esperare ahí.

Fin del capitulo 1.

[EDIT He Cambiado, el nombre del protagonista, ya que el primer nombre lo deje solo por mientras (cuando se me ocurrio, lo cambie pero no respalde el documento). lo que lo leyeron anteriormente mis disculpas. Pero le puse Bhramer.


End file.
